Remembrance of a Demon
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: It is the year two thousand and thirteen, Atem has his own body, and at twenty-eight is-surprisingly-married to Serenity Wheeler with their first baby on the way. But despite happy smiles, it is tragedy that has brought the pair together. For ten years, Joey and Yugi have been missing, and when Joey's body turns up-REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE-
1. Prologue: Lost Souls

_**SUMMARY:** It is the year two thousand and thirteen, Atem has his own body, and at twenty-eight is-surprisingly-married to Serenity Wheeler with their first baby on the way. But despite happy smiles, it is tragedy that has brought the pair together. _

_For ten years, Joey and Yugi have been missing, and when Joey's body turns up, unrecognisable from a decade of abuse, and due to certain incriminating evidence, SVU are called in and Olivia has lit a fire under the case, especially when a teenage boy-Jaden Yuki-has dissappeared. _

_They're against the clock and faith may be against them, but Olivia is determined to find them alive._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Since I can only post 2 fandoms to show in the story info, I'll mention here this is actually a Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/ Law and Order: SVU fanfiction. It will also be rated** M** for violent content!_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX__ Law and Order: SVU or their Characters!_

* * *

"_In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."_

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Lost Souls:_

"Come on Jake, let's just go home!"

Jake laughed, waving his flash-light in the face of his cowering little brother.

"Don't be such a wimp Xander," Chided the thirteen year old, "We just gotta take a photo of us standing in the old Cemetery and then we're outta here."

"I can't believe you agreed to this!" Xander whined in protest, "You know Damien won't do as he promised, you'll never see that comic book."

Ignoring the moans and groans of his ten year old sibling, Jake trudged on until they came upon a large, long ago abandoned graveyard. It sat outside glistening New York and was nothing more then a mess of forgotten people. The gates were rusted, layers peeling away from the metal, leaving a pile of brown shavings upon the ground. Trees loomed over them, stooped old men and reaching forward with knarled hands made of oak and beech.

Grinning in delight, Jake pushed the gates open with a grunt and stepped aside to let Xander past first. The boy went in reluctantly, grumbling away, and stopped just feet inside, his flash-light casting a dusty glow over hundreds of gravestones that had been abandoned, each more decrepit then the last.

"Whoa," Jake gushed, "this is so cool!"

"Speak for yourself," snapped Xander grimly, "Come on Jake let's get this over with."

Grinning, the thirteen year old teen tucked his flashlight under his arm and fished out a disposable camera.

"Go stand over by that tomb Xander, till I get a picture."

"Sure," griped the boy dramatically, "send me on the suic—Gah!"

Catching his foot on what appeared to be a tree root; the boy of ten tumbled head over heels and landed in a disorderly heap right beside the tomb in question.

"Jesus Xander," Jake exclaimed rushing toward him and praying he hadn't broken something, "Are you okay?"

Disentangling himself from a mess of thick moss, brambles and broken stone, Xander groaned and grumbled, dragging himself upright. He would hurt like hell in the morning, and would no doubt have bruises and scrapes to explain to their mother. Oh joy.

"Damn tree root," snarled the ten year old, stomping toward it, "I'm gonna—Jake, Jake what's wrong?"

Jake stood with his back to him, and even in the moonlight Xander could see he was visibly trembling.

"S-stay back Xander," ordered the teenager meekly, "Don't c-come any closer!"

Fright became pure terrified. If big bad ass Jake was scared, then they were in serious trouble. Ignoring the common sense of his older brother, the boy moved closer and lifting his flashlight, Xander drowned out the night silence with a shrill scream.

~o~

* * *

Two am was a bitch of a time to be called out and when it was for something as morbid as death, it was worse. Even from the black and white, sirens blaring loudly, Detective Olivia Benson could hear the strangled whimpers of children and her insides ran cold. Picking up the pace, the Detective cut through meandering cops, and the odd night-time gawker and stopped by a uniform who was desperately attempting to console two small boys who appeared completely unharmed.

"Detective Olivia Benson, special victims," said the female brusquely flashing her badge, "What have we got?"

Officer Janet Peterson, a rookie and still green, both in experiences and a bit around the gills, dragged a hand through her choppy blonde hair, letting out an explosive breath. Twisting to look at Olivia the short, stocky female looked grim, hardness in her crystal blue eyes.

"A mess Detective, that's what we've got," Janet said with a rough edge to her voice, face strained, "Two kids deciding to play the brave game in the old cemetery, they came across a body. Blonde, Caucasian male, between early to late twenties though it's a little hard to tell."

Following Janet through the thick under-growth, the dense, sickening smell of dead earth filling her nose, Benson kept a shrewd eye on her surroundings. Already, without seeing the victim, she had determined it the dump sight.

No way was he killed here; it just didn't have that feel.

They didn't have to go too far. The victim lay awkwardly between clutters of gravestones, he was completely naked and in such a revolting condition that even Benson, a seasoned Detective was sickened right down to her bone marrow.

Janet hadn't been exaggerating. It was indeed a mess, a gruesome mess. There wasn't a single patch of the male's tawny skin that wasn't marked. His hair, what was left of it, had been blonde at one stage, but was now just tuffs of dirty yellow, ruined by blood and God knew what else. His eyes were wide open, revealing large brown irises, and sweet Jesus his cheeks were tear stained. He wasn't dead that long.

"My God," Benson croaked, eyes taking in the grizzly affair, "He was held. See the ligature marks on his wrists, tied up more then once, by wire it looks like."

"You reckon he was held for a few hours?"

Benson shook her head, "Longer. His injuries, a lot of them are fresh, but look at his torso; those ones are faded, probably from a couple of years ago."

Snapping on a pair of gloves, the latex uncomfortable, Benson crouched and gently examined the body.

"Fractured pelvis by the looks of it, damage to his ribs and multiple contusions and abrasions, he fought back," Benson noted examining his finger nails, "We might get lucky with DNA."

The male was also in a severely emaciated condition, both wrists were broken and he was covered in marks that suggested torture. The inside of his thighs were red with blood, bruised and scratched by rather large hands. He was raped and violently. Turning the body over gently, keeping a hold of him, Benson couldn't blame the accompanying officer, when she let out a sharp groan and tore away, vomiting up a storm, before leaving the clearing altogether.

Never in all her years on the force had she ever seen such a violent act done to another person, but there it was.

He had died slowly, and painfully, brutally penetrated by and length of pipe of all things, blood blanketed the ground beneath him, and half way up his back the pipe had punctured through. Benson had a feeling when the medical examiner Melinda got at him, she'd find quite a few vital organs ruptured.

Tender, treating him as if he were a newborn, Benson settled the body and stood back up, eyes bright with a mix of sadness and fury.

"Whoever did that had a whole lot of rage going on."

Turning, Olivia set her hard gaze on her partner Detective Elliot Stabler. A barely contained fury licked behind those blue-grey hues, and Benson knew her partner was wound to the last. Stabler did not take cruelty well, and this was as cruel as they—

"Well shit," Stabler cursed moving closer frown knitting between his brows, "Jesus Christ! I know who he is."

"What? Ah God, please don't—"

"No, not personally, his name is Joey Wheeler, a native American living in Japan since he was a kid, who came over here a decade ago with his friend Yugi Motou."

Benson's brown eyes widened, "Wait, the King of Games? Didn't he and another kid go missing ten years ago? They were never found."

"One and the same," Stabler answered dragging a hand over his head, "I don't believe it, after ten years. Jesus."

"Any next of kin," asked Olivia.

"Eh, yeah, he has a sister living here last I heard, I'll get her address off the database."

"Yup, then we can ruin another life."

The fun never ended.

~o~

* * *

Serenity Wheeler lived on the Upper East Side, in a beautifully done up Townhouse that had been built back in eighteen ninety, and was eventually converted into seven separate apartments. It looked out at a lush garden, that someone had obviously took time to plant flowers in, and a beautiful Rottweiler lay sprawled next to a Dog house, her collar reading _Belle_ on the tag. Catching sight of them, brown eyes suddenly alert, the great big animal surged to her feet and padded toward them, probably wondering why there were strangers wondering around at nearly three in the morning. Stabler took a nervous step back, making Benson chuckle.

"Not a dog lover?"

"Not of a breed that would eat you as soon as looked at you."

"Belle won't hurt you," a man said suddenly from behind them making both Detectives jump and whirl around.

The man was in his late twenties, stood there, watching them both suspiciously. He was handsome, yet beautiful at the same time, with sharply defined features, dusky coloured skin and eyes the shade of garnet stone. His hair hung to his mid back, braided and in three different colours, blonde framing his angular face. Not overly tall and slenderly muscled he had a grip on a thick length of chain, which was attached to the harness of a second, much bigger Rottweiler. The animal growled angrily.

"Easy Copper," The newcomer scolded, "Can I help you two?"

Stabler frowned, this kid was familiar but he couldn't figure out why.

"Detective Benson and this is my Partner Detective Stabler," Benson said quickly to put the stranger at ease, flashing her badge, "We're looking for Serenity Wheeler."

The male immediately paled, swaying, his ruby eyes widening.

"Y-you found them?" He croaked, his stomach lurching, "You found Joey and Yugi?"

Stabler and Benson exchanged looks, Stabler asking, "You know them?"

"I, yes, Yugi is my twin brother, I'm Atem Motou. Joey's our friend. I-I'm married to his sister," he shrugged running a shaking hand through his hair, "Suppose tragedy sort of brought us together. Oh God, you asked for Serenity not me…its Joey isn't it? You found Joey?"

His twin, ah, that's why he looked so recognisable and sadly there was no real way of easing such a blow, and the whole band aid method was the best way of dealing with it, but not outside on the middle of the street.

"Mr Motou, could we come in?" Olivia asked gently.

Nodding numbly, Atem undid Copper's harness, leaving the Dog to prance around with Belle. Commotion met the trio once inside. A kettle was on the hob, the hiss loud enough to be heard from the hall, and a TV could clearly be heard.

"A little late to be up, isn't it?" Stabler pointed out.

"Serenity's six months pregnant," Atem responded smiling fondly, before pulling out a tub of strawberry ice cream from a shopping bag he was carrying, "Cravings mean night time trips to the twenty-four our store twenty minutes from here."

"Atem, Atem you talking to Belle—oh," Serenity stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, hand resting on a very round belly, doe brown eyes screaming exhaustion, "Um, isn't it a little late for company?"

Atem was quick to go to his wife, and had a firm grip on her before telling Serenity who they were. Like Atem, she was quick to put two and two together and her legs immediately grew shaky. Crooning over her, Atem helped Serenity into the living-room, easing her onto the couch.

"Y-you found Joey?" The female asked in a tremulous tone, "I-is he badly hurt, is he ok?"

And this was the part of the job, Olivia really hated. Crouching, she took Serenity's hand and said the words, the twenty-four year old would never forget.

"I'm very sorry Mrs Motou, but your brother's body was found earlier tonight. I am so sorry for your loss."

Frozen, with a roaring in her ears, Serenity couldn't process it. She could scarcely believe it, after ten years of hoping, praying and now here was the Police telling her, that all of it had been futile and her brother had been found, nothing but an empty shell. The pain was quick to claw through the numb and letting out a strangled sob, the female shook her head frantically, before burying her face in her husband's chest, one slice of happy stolen from her, never to be seen again.


	2. One: Rage Filled Waterfall

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!/Yu-Gi-Oh! GX/ Law and Order SVU Or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_Rage Filled Waterfall: _

He woke with a start. The fact that he had slept at all was a shock, he rarely did, and he usually had to run himself to complete exhaustion before sleep ever came. When it did come it was dark, fitful and filled with memories that he tried to hide from during the day, but could never escape at night. Groggy, bones aching, twenty-eight year old Yugi Motou moved carefully. It didn't matter though; it still hurt, every inch of his abused body protesting. When a damp cloth was pressed to his shoulder, Yugi jumped with a pained hiss.

"Jesus Bobby," the Japanese male croaked, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry Yugi," Bobby said with a shaky smile, carefully cleaning the deep bite mark on Yugi's shoulder, "Jesus he did a real number on you this time."

"I broke the rules," Yugi responded bitterly, "I deserved to be punished, or at least that's what he kept telling me."

Yugi winced, groaning when Bobby found a particularly tender part of flesh. The nineteen year old apologised softly. He hated to cause him any further discomfort, but the last thing Yugi needed was infection.

"You should've stayed out of it," Bobby told him gently.

Yugi angrily tore away from him, sucking in a breath when every inch of him screamed. It didn't, however, stop him from putting distance between himself and Bobby. It wasn't Bobby's fault. It was in fact sound advice, advice Yugi would normally follow, but not where Joey was concerned. Joey had angered him again and badly, to the point that Yugi knew he wouldn't let him live. Not this time and so he had tried to intervene, which almost got him killed too. Even now he could feel him, moving against his body and his stomach churned at the memory.

"Yugi," Bobby called gently from the bed, "Yugi please, I need to clean those gashes."

A few years ago Yugi might've welcomed the infection. The idea of septicaemia killing him was somewhat a blessing in disguise. But then _he_ kept bringing boys home and he and Joey did their best to take the brunt of the abuse, anything to save them from the demonised creature that so loved to torture them and with Joey dead there would be a newcomer soon, and with that in mind, he needed to be at his strongest.

Heading back toward the bed, Yugi sat and kept his mauve eyes on the floor while Bobby cleaned him up. Their 'home' consisted of one large room, a bucket for a toilet and a scatter of cots to sleep in, with not a single window. Altogether there were seven of them, well; six now with Joey gone and out of them all Yugi and Joey had been there the longest.

"What's the bet's he'll have a new kid with him tonight?" Croaked Andy Rogers from his cot across the room, Andy had been taken two years after Joey and Yugi and had pretty much numbed to it at this stage.

He also had a death wish in Yugi's opinion, hence why, since last week, he was sporting a broken wrist and a fractured femur bone after pissing off their _Master_.

"Does it matter Andy?" Yugi snapped violet eyes dark.

"Easy Motou, what dick crawled up your ass?"

The rage was quick, hot and oh so very welcome. Yugi was across the room before Bobby could stop him and with one good punch had broken Andy's nose.

"Do you really want to cross me right now Andy," Yugi hissed pushing him hard against the wall, "do you? He hasn't touched you in two months, so count your damn blessings, when the rest of us haven't been so lucky!"

After one more shove to the ribs, Yugi climbed off of him and stalked towards his bed shooing Bobby away. He'd deal with his injuries on his own. Lifting his head, the male caught sight of himself in a sheet of mirror pressed up against the far wall. My God he was a sight. Ten years without proper nourishment had left his body severely emaciated; his multi-coloured hair hung to his depleted waist in a ratted mess and the rest of him was either covered in bruises or grime. Lifting the cloth Bobby had left, Yugi began cleaning a particularly nasty cut on his left side.

No one uttered a word about him hitting Andy, because the truth of it was, they all knew the idiot deserved it. Yugi was hurting deep into his soul and didn't need anyone else adding to his personal hell and only when he was sure of a private moment did Yugi fall apart and finally let the tears come.

~o~

* * *

Olivia and Stabler made their way briskly through cool grey hallways down into the lower levels of the morgue. The odd Physician passed them by, barely paying attention to them, noses buried in numerous different files, while the odd Joe carted a body along for their final appointment. In the last room on the left the body of Joey Wheeler waited for them in the care of Melinda Warner, her dark eyes heavy with emotion.

"This kid was sent to hell and back again," said Melinda without even looking up, reaching for a small implement of some kind, "Fractured pelvis, which shows signs of previous fractures and breaks. Two broken wrists, two broken ribs with one cracked and x-ray's show numerous healed breaks and fractures.

He is severely emaciated, with hundreds of contusions and abrasions, new and old littering his body and enough scars to make even me cringe."

With a sigh Melinda stepped back dragging a hand through her curly mane of hair, before setting her hard gaze on the two waiting detectives.

"He was alive when the pipe penetrated him; the rupturing of his rectum and quite a few major organs is what evidentially killed him and—Jesus Christ Olivia, I have never seen anything like this."

Melinda's sudden burst of temper was a surprise, but understandable. In all their years neither Liv nor Stabler had ever seen anyone killed so brutally.

"Was it his first rape?" Olivia asked after a moment, though she knew full well what the answer would be.

"No," Melinda answered sadly, "The boy has been raped numerous times and viciously. Normally old evidence would not show, but scars tell quite a bit in this line of work."

"Jesus," Stabler cursed angrily, "And this creep most likely has Yugi Motou too."

"Most likely," Olivia said dragging a hand through her choppy hair, every inch of her screaming frustration, "We need to look through the database. This kid was held for years and if the guy has Yugi Motou as well, then there were others, I bet my badge on it."

"A trail of bodies," Stabler said with disgust, "Lovely."

"What about the DNA?" Olivia asked, hopeful.

"An unknown male," Melinda responded while tugging off a pair of latex gloves, "He's not in the database and without someone to compare it to I cannot tell you who it belongs too."

Well, of course it wouldn't have been that easy, but it didn't stop Olivia getting pissed off. She had been hoping to solve this one quick, because she knew deep down this would not be the first body. There would be others and if not other bodies, definitely another boy being snatched and that just didn't sit right.

"Damn it," the female hissed angrily, brown eyes flashing with temper, "this sort of crap happens all the time, but this—"

"Is too much like Quinn," Stabler finished a grim look changing his features as he recalled a rather disturbing case he and Olivia had stopped.

He had been kidnapping girls from an extremely young age, holding and raping them and every so often a body would crop up. For a time no one thought to put two and two together, that is until Liv spotted a pattern between the girls and from there it had been like following breadcrumbs. But God, what they had found had been brutal. A warehouse and a bunch of women all in different stages of torture, some with missing limbs while the deceased hung from hooks, looming over the living like a gruesome premonition of what was to come.

Melinda just about suppressed a shudder at the memory. Almost thirty women over a period of five years, it had been like a scene from a horror movie and this was just as bad.

After what seemed like a decade of silence, flat cop eyes on Joey's face, Liv looked over to her partner and sighed.

"Come on, I want to question the boys who found him. Maybe they saw something that could help us."

She was doubtful, but there was no crime in hoping.

~o~

* * *

Everything was remarkable in its splendour. The buildings of New York were huge, looming over head, casting shadows upon the sidewalk in a mix of greys and blacks and the hustle and bustle was just wonderful. Sixteen year old Jaden Yuki practically skipped ahead of his friends, brown eyes wide with delight a small burst of laughter escaping him.

"Come on you slow pokes," the teenager called, "We've got so much sightseeing to get done!"

Syrus, Jaden's best friend, huffed and puffed as he ran to catch up with the exuberant boy, followed by the other two of their group, Jesse and Alexis, who unlike Syrus, weren't the least bit bothered about chasing after the ever energetic Jaden.

"Wow," Alexis gushed, golden eyes lit up as she looked about, "New York is truly something else."

It was the first time any of them had set foot in the big apple and they were positively wowed. Three weeks, they were on holidays for three weeks and had only just arrived. So the fun had yet to begin. Stood in the centre of Manhattan they decided to head to Central Park. The four cut through traffic, earning themselves a few blared horns and the odd angry curse. Jaden took it all in stride, laughing at those shaking fists and kept on going.

It was early morning, but even then the park was pretty full. Runners whizzed by, either with buds in their ears, or dogs padding along beside them and the odd one on a bike or rollerblades sped along the paths that weaved through-out the park.

Birds twittered, a squirrel chomped away on a nut and all in all it was a rather beautiful sight.

"It really is beautiful here," Syrus commented, fixing his pack on his shoulder silvery grey eyes taking it all in.

"So where do you wanna go Jaden?" Alexis asked, smiling at one of her oldest friends, gold hues warm.

"Hmm," the teen pondered before cheekily grinning and saying, "let's just go where our feet takes us!"

And before any of his companions could react the teenager took off, a burst of laughter escaping him. Chortling along, Jesse, Syrus and Alexis bolted after him, feet pounding against the dirt. It was easy to get separated in the crowds and between the winding paths, so before they knew it, Jaden was out of sight.

Sniggering from a cluster of trees, the teenager watched his friends search for him. Alexis' hands were planted firmly upon her hips and by that gesture alone, Jaden knew he was in trouble.

"Oh well," Jaden chuckled, "it was fun while it lasted."

"I'm sure it was."

Jaden spun around, brown eyes falling on a man much bigger then he was. His insides turned cold and before he could call out, a syringe bit into his neck and it was suddenly lights out.

~o~

* * *

Jake opened up the front door to his parent's pretty brownstone and looked up in surprise at the two cops who had brought them home the night before.

"Hello," the teenager croaked tiredly.

Stabler smiled down at the boy, "Hey Jake. Is your parent's home?"

"Mom is, dad's at work," The boy answered before turning and hollering, "MOM!"

"Jacob Theodore Wilson, what have I said about—Oh!" The peeved woman stopped mid scolding her jade green eyes widening at the sight of the company upon the doorstep, "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you Mrs Wilson," Liv said politely, "I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We were hoping to have a chat with your sons if that's alright?"

"This is about last night?" She asked, hand upon Jake's shoulder, eyes suddenly steely, "That uniformed cop already asked questions."

"Yes," Stabler said gently, "but we need to ask more. I know you wish to protect Jake and Xander from all of this, but this is necessary to find who hurt that young man."

"Its okay mom," Jake told his mother with a smile, "I want to help."

Reluctantly Mrs Wilson stepped aside and let them past, calling for Xander to come downstairs. Neither boy had slept, Liv noticed, eyes underlined by dark shadows. Irises blood shot, and every movement weighed down by fatigue. Xander, she noticed, had been crying a lot. No doubt haunted by nightmares. God, she knew how that felt.

"I'll get coffee," Mrs Wilson said once they were all settled in the living-room. She just needed something to do, anything to make her feel useful.

Liv smiled at the boys, while Stabler reassured them that this was all a routine thing and they were not in any sort of trouble. They waited for the boy's mother to return and accepted the coffee offered to them. Liv felt sorry for the woman, it was clear she had no idea how to approach the situation, how do you reassure your children of their safety after seeing such a cruel thing done to another human being? The thing was you couldn't really.

"We need to ask you, exactly what you saw last night," Liv began, "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary, anyone snooping around?"

Reaching for the soda his mother had gotten for him Jake took a great gulp and urged his frazzled nerves to settle. He forced his mind back to the most gruesome moment of his existence and unfortunately ended up shaking his head.

"Xander and I were the only ones out there when we found him," Jake told them, "We didn't see anyone."

"I did."

Jake blinked in shock and looked down at his brother, "What?!"

Xander ran a hand over his face, grateful when his mother put an arm around his trembling shoulders.

"What did you see Xander?" Olivia pressed gently, "Anything you can tell us, however small could seriously help us."

"I thought I was seeing things," Xander began, "Over by the north wall, while we waited for the cops, I saw someone. A man, I think, hiding amongst the trees. He was there one second, then gone the next."

"Can you describe him?" Stabler asked.

"He was mostly hidden, but he was roughly my Dad's height, about six foot one, broad like a footballer. I got a bad feeling from him, you know?"

"Yeah kid," Stabler said with a nod, "I know."

The kind of feeling that made your hair stand on end and blood run cold, frigid as the arctic.

~o~

* * *

Jaden was groggy, head thumping as he came too, vaguely aware of someone carrying him. What had happened? He could only remember bits and pieces. Pain, there was a minor ache in his neck, like the kind of throb you get from certain vaccinations and then it all came back to him. Like getting hit in the head by a chunk of plywood, clawing his way to consciousness with a strangled yelp, Jaden looked between the man carrying him and the lumpy bed he was just settled on. He was aware of others in the room, but it was pitch black and even as his eyes adjusted, he couldn't see very much.

The man reached toward him, ghosting a finger along his cheek making Jaden tremble. If he hadn't known he was in trouble before, he certainly did now. Leering down at him, his captor bent and left the lightest kiss upon his forehead.

"Welcome," said the man in the gentlest of whispers, "to your new home."


End file.
